Meowth Thoughts
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Meowth's thoughts during the Pokemon XY episode where Malamar appears. Containers spoilers if you've haven't seen the episode before. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Meowth Thoughts**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

There's an old saying that lightning never strikes twice in the same place. Well, whoever said that told a lie. Me and my team had been struck by lightning more times than I can count, and here we are, in this cave, watching a video of the very being that always gave us trouble; Pikachu.

Ever since we first saw that little, electric rodent, we dreamed of catching it for the Boss, but got blasted away every-time we've tried.

The frustration got to us sometimes, and at least twice before our spirits have split away. But, after a reminder of the promise we had made back in our training days, everything changed for the better.

We were no longer starving or in debt, and the Boss even trusted us now to handle the really tough missions. But we have still failed to achieve our ultimate goal. Pikachu and his trainer won't be easy to separate, but we will do it one day.

Done obsessing for now, I turned off the Pikachu video, and we were about to depart to set another trap for the twerp when a creepy voice suddenly decided to cut through the air.

Looking up, we saw this eerie, cloaked woman standing side by side with a Malamar. The ends of my fur instantly bristled with alarm. Whoever these guys were, there was danger written all over them!

After introducing herself as Madame X, she informed us that she had heard us speak of Pikachu and planned to make him her minion, along with all of us!

Before I knew it, Malamar was using hypnosis, and Jessie and James were under Madame X's control. I nearly got controlled myself, 'till a brilliant idea came to mind.

Drawing out my claws, I quickly turned them towards my face and Fury Swiped my eyes. The pain was intense, and I quivered a bit as the blood leaked down. Usually my claws are used the other way, but this was one circumstance that called for an exception.

Fighting through the pain, I looked up to glare at the stunned expressions of Madame X and Malamar. Their shock soon turns into smirks, and they compliment me for escaping their control, but they aren't willing to let me keep my free will for long.

Jessie and James are soon on my tail, helpless to follow nothing but Madame X's orders. There is nothing I can do to free them right now, my only option left is to run. Run, and somehow find help, to get my teammates back to the way they were.

* * *

I don't know how I managed it in the end, but I did manage to get away. Jessie and James were nowhere in sight, but the thought of them still being with that she-devil gnawed at my bones. I had to press on for help, I just had to!

The pain from the Fury Swipes I did earlier increased as I walked on. Dots started spinning in front of my eyes, and my breathing became labored and weak.

Apparently, I had cut to deeply with my claws in the fight to save my mind. Exhaustion would be coming any moment now, and I would pass out and be lost.

Suddenly, my ears twitched to the familiar sounding voices coming just up ahead. I'd recognize those voices anyplace! Those were voices of the twerp and his friends. Sure, these guys may be our biggest enemies, but I knew if anyone can help, they could!

I stumbled on the path in front of them, and whimpered out the word 'help' before darkness consumed me, and I planted face down into the dirt.

* * *

A few moments later, I woke up fully healed, woozy but still grateful. They suspected me right away about having something nasty up my sleeve, not that I can blame them, giving the countless times we've chased them down. But there were no dirty tricks this time, I just had to convince them of that.

Even after I explained the whole Madame X story, suspicion was still clear on their minds, especially on Pikachu. After the whole betrayal thing in Unova, the electric rat had every reason to hate me to the core, but I was trying to save him this time so he had to believe my words!

Things got worse when Jessie and James showed up. The twerps were about to throw the book at until I directed their gaze to James and Jessie's eyes; blank, soulless, and free of all will.

Then of course, Madame X showed up with Malamar, and the now the twerps knew for sure that my story was true. Not that mattered now though 'cause we were all in huge danger.

Escape was futile 'cause we kept on getting pinned, and I had to hear Jessie and Jame's mumble about some strange thing called the Pokemon Corps, how Madame X would soon run the world, and that Pikachu would be a perfect addition for their plan.

For the first time in my life, I found myself defying the goal Team Rocket had set up for its own gain. It wasn't right to capture a pokemon and turn it towards your own evil schemes!

The peace time I had spent not chasing the twerp must have rubbed off some of his ideals on me. I never looked upon the evil things we did as wrong before.

However, just before I could reflect on this subtle change of heart, Malamar grabbed Pikachu with his pyshic, and he and Madame X flew away, carrying my pals in tow.

The twerp was boiling in anger, and I was boiling with rage. I had seen a lot of evil groups in my life, but never something as terrifying as Madame X. The determination to get my pals back burned brighter than ever, and the twerps and I immediately planned a rescue.

* * *

The blond-haired twerp had an idea right away, and brought out this crazy robot Pikachu that the other twerps, except one, weren't all that impressed.

Being the mecha-mind for Team Rocket, I had quite the experience in building machines. We used them all the time to try and capture Pikachu, and now this twerp says his machine can actually track Pikachu. Seems a little over-done in my book, but why not play the odds?

We chased after the machine until hit an electric fence and blew up. Nothing I couldn't handle of course, but sitting next to a ticking time-bomb would have been smoother.

Robo-Pikachu had led us directly towards the radio observatory, and thanks to the hole now in the fence we could now slip peacefully inside.

The little twerpet took notice that Officer Jenny's motorcycle was parked near one of the buildings, and that only confirmed our suspicions that this was Madame X's base. If Jenny was here, then the she-devil couldn't be far behind.

"Let's go," said the twerp, and we all followed him inside. I was already sharpening my claws for a slice at Madame X.

"Get ready lady, 'cause one way or another, you're going down!"

* * *

If any of you ever watch horror movies, then you know how dangerous splitting up can be, especially in creepy, dark radio observatory. The brother and sister duo took off down one hallway, while I joined the remaining twerps down the other.

The thought of running into Madame X again still creeped me out, but I had no choice if I was going to rescue Jessie and James.

Minutes of walking left us with no clues whatsoever, and just as we decided to take a brief rest in a room, that's where we get ambushed by Malamar and his new zombie fan club.

Hypnosis strikes again, and this time we're boxed in so we can't escape. But I won't let the three us be controlled! Slashing with my claws, I cut up the twerp's face as well as my own. However, when I turned to do the same thing to the taller twerpet, she backed away from me, getting caught in Malamar's grip and becoming a zombie too.

Now me and the twerp were completely alone, with no friends to help us. I managed to cut a planet away from the ceiling, distracting Malamar enough so we could escape, but as we ran the situation seemed all downhill.

Another room opened, and we found ourselves in the presence of Madame X. Fear and fury gripped my heart at the same time once I had her in my gaze. Sitting ontop of that stack of TV's seemed to make her appear more eerie than before.

Pikachu, his eyes erased of all will, immediately started attacking his trainer and my eyes widened with shock. Never, since the whole Team Plasma episode in Unova, had I seen their bond this close to severing.

Attack after attack came with the twerp refusing to give up for the sake of his friend. I had to admire the close bond he shared with Pikachu, but would it be enough to break Madame X's control?

Malamar soon returned, bringing a bunch a hypnotized slaves in tow, even ones me and the twerp didn't even know were here. Madame X has apparently been doing this villain thing for quite awhile, to have such a small army under her wing.

Another thunderbolt came, and the twerp this time just took and moved forward until he touched Pikachu's back. The lightning show stopped immediately, and even hypnotized Pikachu managed to look confused.

Sensing trouble, Malamar jumped in to help Madame X regain control, and Pikachu started freaking out to regain his will. Colress's machine has nothing on this lady. Her abilities go beyond anything I've ever seen.

My eyes were glued on Pikachu's struggle when another sound soon caught my ear. Before I knew it, the blond twerp's Robo-Pikachu crashed in and smashed into Malamar, breaking Madame X's control of all of the people and pokemon.

I cheered as Jessie and James came back to their senses, and ran over to see whether they were okay. Then, the little twerpet's voice cut through the air, and our eyes all gazed towards Madame X.

The cloak that enshrouded her face slowly slipped from her shoulders, broadcasting a uniform that Team Rocket was all to familiar dealing with.

The twerp's stunned question spoke for all of us.

"Officer Jenny?"

* * *

Of all the people in the world, Officer Jenny was the last person I'd suspect from being Madame X, and apparently she thought so too. Her eyes were as confused as ours were.

Slowly she recanted getting a report that something strange was happening at the observatory and came to check it out. However, as soon as she entered the building, that's were she met Malamar. All the pieces fell into place right then and there.

Chuckling evilly, Malamar rose up and started talking, while I translated as fast as I can. This whole scheme had been Malamar's from the beginning! He turned Officer Jenny into Madame X to accomplish some plan of 'great significance' and gloated about how his hypnotized servants had served him well.

Knowing the truth now didn't matter to him at all. We were all just mindless pawns in game, to use as he saw fit.

Angry, we chased him throughout the observatory until we reached this evil-looking room. Goopy pillars of black stuff webbed out everywhere, and spikes hung from the ceiling glowing with red light.

His jaws started flapping again, bragging about 'our plan' to restructure the world. It pained me to think that there could be more pokemon like him around, but I didn't get a chance to offer my insults.

Knowing his operation was now compromised due to the 'human' presence, he initiated the self-destruct and we all had to high tail it fast!

Luckily, somehow, we all managed to survive, and Malamar disappeared into nowhere. Recovering from the blast, me and my team walked off, leaving the twerps behind. One thing ringing in all of our minds; hopes to never see Malamar again.

* * *

Thoughts of the bogeyman don't leave ya, even when you expect he's gone. The whole ordeal with Malamar had left us all superstitiously scarred. If we're lucky, Jame's Inkay won't evolve into the pokemon we now feared, but that would only be a small price for comfort.

What Malamar did and said will never leave my mind. What this plan of 'great significance'? Why would a pokemon need to gather slaves? And who was 'our'?

I tremble, knowing the answers will likely reveal themselves in the future, but do I want that future to come? Do I want to see Malamar again?

I thought I had experienced evil enough to understand all its dark and twisted ways, but there are things darker than the dark. Monsters that continue to thrive and grow. Malamar is a monster, and there's no doubt his evil scheme's will grow, until no one is left standing.

**The End**


End file.
